


Grounded

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Set in the same universe as 'On the Road' this one-shot follows Ruby Riott as she finds out her holiday plans have been canceled.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krashlynpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlynpride/gifts), [RileySavage7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/gifts).



Ruby Riott stared up at the bank of screens with a sense of dawning horror.

 

“Shit,” she muttered quietly to herself. Flight D171, her flight, was listed as ‘cancelled’. Not delayed with a new departure time listed, but just canceled.

 

Ruby pressed her lips firmly together as she felt her heart sink. She’d been so looking forward to snatching a few days back home with family before she had to jump right back on the WWE tour. Now it seemed that wouldn’t be happening tonight. Looking around she scanned the crowd of equally disappointed looking people around her until she saw someone who was wearing an airline uniform.

 

“Excuse me!” she called as she hurried after the woman, her roller bag bumping along behind her.

 

“Yes, Ma’am?”  

 

“Can you tell me when D171 will be taking off?” Ruby asked.

 

“Where was it going?”

 

“Indiana.” 

 

A pitying expression spread across the other woman’s face as she said: “there’s a huge blizzard that seems to have settled over the Appalachians, all flights going west are grounded until it clears up.

 

“How long will that be?” Ruby asked helplessly.

 

“Meteorologists are saying days,” the woman said before putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and then walking away. Knowing that the alternative was that she have a minor breakdown right there in the airport Ruby began walking. She called her hotel and booked it for one more night before she hurried out the terminal with her head down.

 

She was silent the whole way back to her hotel. She was barely even able to thank her driver as she exited the car. The only thought in her mind was to hurry back up to her room, collapse on her bed, and cry. She’d probably built her expectations for this trip home up to levels it couldn’t ever match but she’d done it all the same. Now, to find out that it might not happen at all, she was devastated. Almost nothing could have cut through this disappointment at the moment, but then something did.

 

“Hey! Why are you still here?” a familiar voice called. Wiping quickly at her eyes Ruby turned and saw Alexa Bliss standing a few yards away in front of the lobby’s coffee pots.

 

“Oh...hey Lex, I didn’t think anyone would still be here,” Ruby said, trying to keep a sniffle from escaping but with little success.

 

“It’s a hotel…” Alexa said with an amused frown.

 

“You know what I mean,”

 

Alexa shrugged: “my folks are out of the country, I didn’t think I’d be getting any time off so I’m just going to hang out here until next week’s show.”

 

“I’m sorry Lex,” Ruby said, really meaning it despite her own turmoil.

 

“Don’t be, it happens,” Alexa said with a small smile. It turned to a frown as the reality of the situation dawned on her and she asked: “wait, why are you here? Weren’t you going home?”

 

“I was my flight…” Ruby started to say but trailed off as she blinked angrily against the tears she felt forming. She might have stopped them but it was obvious Alexa knew what had just gone on. 

 

“Come on Riott, let’s go to my room. I have something there I think you’ll like.” Alexa said as she waved for Ruby to follow her. Not really wanting company at the moment Ruby was tempted to decline but found she didn’t have the energy to do it gracefully. As she followed Alexa she asked a question more to avoid walking in silence then because she cared about the answer.

 

“Why were you down here?” 

 

“The coffee machine in my room is broken and it’s freezing! I’m from Florida remember?” Alexa laughed. Ruby gave a weak smile that she only realized Alexa couldn’t see after a few seconds. To cover this she asked another question.

 

“Is anyone else still here?”

 

“Nope, I think Bayley and Sasha are in town but they’re spending the holiday’s together,” Alexa answered delicately. Both she and Ruby understood the reason for the tone. It was a somewhat open secret in the Raw women’s locker room that Bayley and Sasha were ‘together’ in many ways. The fact that both women were married to other people had caused some comment but most of the wrestlers seemed to have taken a ‘it’s none of my business’ stance. 

 

Deciding to skip past this potentially awkward topic, Ruby asked: “what are you showing me, Lex?”

 

“Just wait! We’re here,” Alexa chided as she swiped her keycard and pushed open the door of her room. Ruby followed her and when she looked around she couldn’t help a big goofy grin from spreading across her face.

 

“Oh my god Lex, you are such a dork!” she laughed. Alexa had acquired a tiny Christmas tree from somewhere. It stood on the room’s single desk complete with lights and a few tiny ornaments which Ruby thought might have been earrings. 

 

“If you think that’s bad you’ll love this,” Alexa said as she rummaged in her own bag and then through something pink and fluffy at Ruby. Ruby caught it and found she was holding a Christmas sweater that had the words ‘A Moment of Bliss’ on it’s front.

 

“What the hell is this?” she laughed.

 

“Something they’re trying to sell I guess,” Alexa said happily as she put on a matching sweater. Turning to see Ruby still holding hers she made an impatient gesture while saying: “well come on! If you’re hanging here you have to put it on.”

 

“Fine,” Ruby said with a roll of her eyes as she tugged the sweater on. When she had she looked at the tree and asked: “what are you going to do with it?”

 

Alexa shrugged again “I don’t know. I’ll probably just have to leave it? But it seemed wrong to spend the holiday without one”. She paused then and suddenly looked sheepish before adding: “or to spend it alone.”

 

Ruby Riott smiled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At the request of my bro buddy KrashleynPride who honors me by being my co-writer.
> 
> Also, a dedication to one of my favorite writers here on Ao3 and anywhere: RileySavage7


End file.
